


feel good inc.

by stevebuckiest



Series: the sub steve book club [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Takes Care Of Steve, Daddy Kink, Domestic Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Gentle Dom Bucky Barnes, Husbands, M/M, Post-Mission, Praise Kink, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Steve Rogers Feels, Sub Steve Rogers, bucky calls steve's briefs panties like once but not enough for me to tag feminization, steve rogers is very tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebuckiest/pseuds/stevebuckiest
Summary: He gets like this after missions. Tired, with his defenses down after having the Captain persona up for so long. It leaves him in a headspace that he only really trusts Bucky to see him in, one that’s vulnerable and soft. He doesn’t need Bucky to take care of him necessarily (he fended for himself when Bucky was gone), but he likes it. It makes things easier, knowing Bucky is gonna be there to have his six when he’s not feeling up to doing everything or worrying about making the right choices. It makes him feel relaxed and pliant in a way that his job doesn’t easily allow, but that’s the best part about this. It’s always easy with Bucky.(soft post mission sex between steve and his husband)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: the sub steve book club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891096
Comments: 13
Kudos: 291





	feel good inc.

**Author's Note:**

> sub steve rights!

Steve’s been collapsed on the cool sheets of their bed for only about five minutes when he hears Bucky walk in the room behind him, not speaking, but making enough noise for himself to be known. That’s for Steve’s benefit. Bucky doesn’t make noise if he doesn’t want to, and Steve knows this for a fact since Bucky’s made a _hilarious_ habit of using it to his advantage, sneaking up behind Steve to make him jump whenever he’s feeling particularly bored. 

Steve can’t even count how many times he’s been scared by Bucky’s metal hand creeping up under his shirt out of nowhere. He’s a little embarrassed by the noises that the surprise draws out of him, but they always make Bucky laugh, and that’s a precious commodity these days. Even when Steve is giving him an annoyed glare afterwards, Bucky always throws him one of those lazy smiles that Steve loves and gives him a placating kiss, so he can’t really be too mad at it. 

Plus, he’s been with Bucky long enough to know that his husband is kind of an asshole. One with a heart of gold and a protective streak a mile wide, but an asshole nonetheless. 

Despite being a little shit, Bucky knows when to not push his limits with Steve. Which is good, because Steve is pretty sure if Bucky had scared him right now, he might have done something more embarrassing than squeak in surprise. Like cry.

He gets like this after missions. Tired, with his defenses down after having the Captain persona up for so long. It leaves him in a headspace that he only really trusts Bucky to see him in, one that’s vulnerable and soft. He doesn’t _need_ Bucky to take care of him necessarily (he fended for himself when Bucky was gone), but he likes it. It makes things easier, knowing Bucky is gonna be there to have his six when he’s not feeling up to doing everything or worrying about making the right choices. It makes him feel relaxed and pliant in a way that his job doesn’t easily allow, but that’s the best part about this. It’s always easy with Bucky. 

With the state he’s in, he’s glad when Bucky purposely scuffs his feet against the floor to let him know that he’s entered the room. Steve makes a noise of acknowledgment to tell Bucky that he’s aware of his presence and buries his head further into the pillow he’s lying on top of, sprawled across the mattress clad in nothing but the briefs Bucky left for him while he showered. 

Bucky pads forward. His flesh hand smooths up the expanse of Steve’s back in a slow stroke immediately. Steve doesn’t roll over or lift his head, but he arches into the touch, whining when Bucky’s hand comes back down to pat him fondly on the ass next. Bucky huffs at the noise. “Hey, sweetheart,” he says. “Wanna turn over so I can see that pretty face?” He pats Steve’s ass again for emphasis. 

Steve sighs and obeys the request, pushing himself up on shaky arms and flopping over to lay on his back instead. He blinks up at the welcome sight of his husband standing over him, just as shirtless and pantless as he is, wearing a soft smile. Steve returns the expression, and even though it’s tired, it’s genuine. “Hi, Buck.”

“Mind if I join you?” Bucky says, eyes fixed on his face. Steve knows that Bucky’s trying to gauge how he’s feeling to decide what he needs. He nods, and Bucky climbs on top of him, fitting himself so he’s draped over Steve with his lower half settling between Steve’s legs, upper half pinning him down like a weighted blanket. Bucky’s not light by any means. He’s heavier than Steve, but that just makes it better. He’s practically got Steve pressed down into the mattress, and it makes Steve’s head fuzzy.

He sighs happily at the security, hands wrapping around the sides of Bucky’s neck, while Bucky’s arms rest beside his shoulders. They’re face to face and Bucky leans his head forward so it’s resting against Steve’s. “You feelin’ good?” he asks carefully. 

_Good_ means two things when they’re like this. Good means he’s not feeling bad like he sometimes does after missions gone wrong. It also means that he’s in the mood to let Bucky take care of him in more than just a surface level way. He can say that he’s feeling good without it meaning both of those things- he could say he’s alright, which would warrant more cuddling and maybe some gentle necking. He could say he’s okay, which would spur Bucky to try and talk him through his feelings. He could even say he’s fine, which would probably be enough for Bucky to make him call his therapist.

The mission wasn’t easy- never is- but he’s feeling good. Moreso, he wants Bucky to take him apart, make him float on the high that it gives him. Bucky’s legs forcing his own to spread isn’t doing much to deter him, so he nods quickly. “Yeah, Buck, I am.”

Bucky’s teeth glint in the low light when he smiles. “Bet I can make you feel even better,” he purrs, making Steve grin hopefully. And then, he’s leaning forward and capturing Steve in a searing kiss. His tongue licks into Steve’s mouth, immediately taking over, and Steve can’t help but let out a whine so desperate his face flames. The blush spreads down his neck by the time Bucky pulls back. “Look so pretty like this,” he whispers, wedging his flesh hand between Steve’s head and the pillow until he has it tangled in Steve’s hair, forcing his head up to meet in another kiss, this time completely controlled by Bucky. His hips rock forward, thickening cock pushing at Steve’s ass, and Steve whines again, legs wrapping around Bucky’s waist to gain better leverage. “Spread out underneath me, cryin’ pretty for my cock. Can’t have it in you, not while you’re still wearin’ those panties, can you?” 

The words hit Steve like a punch. The briefs he’s wearing aren’t even close to panties, he has cuts that are far more like them than the pair he has on now, but the imagery makes him moan into Bucky’s next kiss. Bucky grinds against him again, and with how far Steve’s legs are spread and how tight the fabric of his underwear is spread across him, he can practically feel Bucky’s cock pressing up against his hole. “Yeah, Bucky- Buck, please,” Steve pants, head foggy when Bucky reaches down between them to grasp his underwear. He’s expecting him to shove it down, is lifting his hips to help when Bucky does something different and _so much hotter._

There’s a ripping sound as Bucky tears Steve’s briefs off. They hit the ground seconds later, Bucky tossing them to grip Steve’s cock and jerk him off after he gets his own out of his boxers. “You can say it, Steve, know you wanna,” Bucky says, moaning when Steve tilts his hips up further so Bucky can rut his bare cock against his cleft, sliding over his hole and bumping the sensitive skin above it. 

“ _Daddy_ ,” Steve groans. “Fuck me, please?”

Bucky chuckles roughly, leaning over and grabbing the lube from their nightstand. “Want me in this pretty hole, sweetheart?” he says huskily, opening it up and pulling back so he can drip it over Steve’s hole without removing his other hand from Steve’s cock, still slowly working him over and keeping him on edge. It feels filthy, having the cold liquid seep its way inside of him without anything to help it along. 

“You know I do,” he breathes, clenching when he feels more trickle inside. It’s the barest tease of what he wants, and he feels like his hole is aching with it. 

“Yeah, I do,” Bucky grins. “Just wanna hear you say it. Can’t blame a guy.”

If Steve wasn’t having one of these nights, he’d be giving Bucky back some lip, but all he can bring himself to say is “Daddy, _please_ ,” voice cracking on the latter word. 

Bucky must take pity on him, knowing how needy and eager to please he is when he’s like this, because he’s giving him a gentling kiss and reaching down to stroke over his hole without any more teasing. “I got you, sweetheart,” he promises him. “Just gotta open you up.” With that, he’s sliding the first finger in and muffling Steve’s whimper with a kiss. 

One of the best things about Bucky is how he always makes good on his promises. He’s got Steve panting on three fingers in no time, and when he slides them out, Steve’s not even embarrassed by the whine taken with them. 

Bucky shushes him. “Quit your cryin’, doll, I’ll give that greedy hole more attention in a second. You want me to wear a condom?” he asks gently, taking his hand off Steve’s cock to stroke his face instead. Steve shakes his head, not wanting to wait another second. Bucky smiles. “Want me to fill you up with my cock and my come? You’re gagging for it today, huh?”

Steve groans, wiggling his hips so Bucky’s cock brushes against his lubed-up hole. In his fantasies, Bucky’s able to just spread his legs and slide right in. This feels almost dizzyingly close to fulfilling that. “Yeah, daddy- Buck, please, c’mon,” he begs, breaking through the title with how much he wants it. His fingers curl tightly against Bucky’s neck.

Bucky doesn’t chastise him for it like he would when they’re playing more seriously. He just smiles and kisses him softly before pulling back and taking his hand down from Steve’s face to pick up the lube and hand it to Steve. “Squirt some onto my hand so I can slick myself up,” he orders, and Steve obeys instantly. 

It’s quick work from there for Bucky to lube himself up, letting Steve look between them so he can watch Bucky guide his cock towards Steve’s wet hole. They both moan when Bucky pushes in, Steve whining as Bucky sinks in slowly, cock brushing right at the sweet spot inside him when it’s fully seated. 

“Ready for me to move?” Bucky asks, voice tight with how he’s holding back. Once Steve nods, that inhibition falls away and he’s fucking Steve like his life depends on it. 

It’s nothing graceful or fancy- just a quick fuck after a long day. Steve’s too tired and pliant to do much besides whimper into their kisses, but Bucky is doing enough for the both of them with how he’s working Steve over, pounding into him and swallowing every choked off “ _daddy_ ” and groan of Bucky’s name elicited. 

Steve’s not usually this quick to the draw, but he’s tired and Bucky’s always been adept at taking him apart. He’s close in minutes, noises going higher with every hit of his prostate, every twist working his cock over. It’s when Bucky grips Steve’s hair and pulls him into a bruising kiss, biting his lower lip and sucking on it, that Steve loses it. He comes with a whimper, spurting on their stomachs. 

Bucky pulls back the barest amount to groan out _”So good for me, Stevie”_ , letting go of Steve’s spent cock and bracing himself on his other elbow so he can use his free hand to smear Steve’s release against his skin, still thrusting in at a brutal pace. Steve’s mewling, grown oversensitive, but he’s gotten to that space where he doesn’t care about the pain. All he wants is to be good for Bucky, make him come. 

He doesn’t have to wait long. Bucky lets out a guttural groan a moment later before he’s coming, thick and hot into Steve. “Fuck,” Bucky moans, hips snapping forward one last time before he stills. 

They’re both silent for a moment, Steve still floating, and Bucky still breathless, collapsed on top of Steve so the mess on his stomach smears between them. There’s nothing but the sound of them panting and Steve’s tiny whimper when Bucky pulls out, a trickle of his release coming out after. Bucky doesn’t move off of him, and Steve is grateful. He doesn’t know if he could handle it yet.

Bucky pipes up a moment later, looking down at Steve with warm eyes and a fond smile. “Feelin’ good still?” he asks, fingers tracing Steve’s face until they brush against his lips, red and swollen from that last kiss. Steve presses into the touch, kissing his fingertips and nodding, a bit more shy now that the moment is over. 

“You ripped off my underwear,” he says hoarsely, smiling when Bucky laughs loudly and shrugs as if to say _what did you expect?_ “I’m feelin’ even better than before, just like you promised,” he jokes, going doe-eyed when Bucky squeezes his hand on the back of his neck.

He hums and gives Steve a chaste kiss. “Wouldn’t ever break a promise to you, sunshine. Love you.”

“Love you back, Buck.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> gentle dom bucky rights!


End file.
